What Mistletoe can do
by allieownsxyourfacebabe
Summary: My first oneshot so be kind! a cute little christmas story when cyborg gets a hold of some mistle toe pairings robxstar bbxrae


okay well this is my first one-shot so plz dont flame :) but feel free to leave any critizisms that'll help kay?

-aew♥

I do not own Teen Titans if i did i would be filthy filthy rich...-evil laugh- and it would have 3030303 more seasons! oh i do own my bed and the Tamaranean word "mistlt'o i made up...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP,WAKE UP,WAKE UP!!!!", those cries came from none other than beast boy. "WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!!! PRESENT TIME!!!!"

The titans groggily rubbed their eyes, while walking into the common room. Cyborg was the first to notice the time, and lets just say hes not happy. "BEAST BOY YOU DO REALIZE ITS 5:00 IN THE MORNING?!!" "uhh does that mean I should run?" "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Beast Boy took off running for his life. Raven smirked at the scene,"When will he ever learn?" Robin responded with "oohhhh probably..never." which earned a rare smile from Raven and a giggle from Starfire.

After Cyborg hung Beast Boy boy his feet on the ceiling, the Titans ate breakfast. With Beast Boy hung in the common room there was a peaceful breakfast with no meat and tofu fights. Then it was time to open presents. Beast Boy grabbed his and within one minute he tore through them all. "DUDE AWESOME SANTA CLAUS GOT ME EVERYTHING I WANTED THIS YEAR!" Cyborg started rolling around laughing at this, "You mean you still believe in santa claus?" "Uh hes real? right? right guys?" after earning some blank stares from his friends it got quiet. Mainly because Beast Boy had just found out his chrismas hero was a fake.

After present opening, Beast Boy getting over his dissapointment, the titans all relaxed on the couch watching old christmas classics (a/n. who doesnt love those things?!!!). Starfire was so engrossed in the movies and Robin too busy staring at the beautiful alien both of them didn't notice Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven sneak out with devilish grins.

**-with Cyborg and Beast Boy-**

"Are you sure they won't kill us for this?"

"Not at all my green friend, theyll thank us"

"Relax Beast Boy if they try kill us too remember I can protect us"

Beast Boy nodded not knowing he and Raven were going to get a good helping of karma...

**-joining the Titans-**

During the Commercial break of the movie, Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (a/n awesome christmas classic!!!) Starfire and Robin sat talking not caring where the others went, As Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven joined the others Cyborg yelled "3,2,1!! GO" Robin and Starfire jumped.."friends whats goin----is that mistlt'o?" Cyborg estatic she knew what it was jumped around "WHOO NOW YOU UNDER IT HAHA SCORE ROB YOU GOTTA KISS HER OOOOOH WE IZ GOOD OHH IM GOOD WOOHOOO BOOYAH BABIIIIIII!!!" Cyborg ranted on and on until Robin grabbed Starfire and kissed her passionatly. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all pretty much were shocked their faces looking like this..**OO**.

"woah..."

"EEEWWWW"

"BOOYAH!"

After their kiss Robin and Starfire blushed bright red. "Oh did we fail to mention we've been dating for a month"

again..**OO**

"heh heh Merry Christmas guys?"

When things got back to normal, Beast Boy and Raven sat on the sofa watching the movie, while Starfire, Robin and Cyborg snuck out, but this time their target was Beast Boy and Raven. As they got the object they wanted Cyborg snuck up behind the two. "SUPRISE!" they both jumped and almost hit the cieling. When they landed they looked up to see mistletoe. After blushing bright red, Raven muttered "drat that tradition" and looked over to Beast Boy " lets just get this over with" Well with one little tender kiss, and the electricity surging through their bodies, it turned to be a full blown out makeout session. It only took a little mistletoe to bring the couple together.

Beast Boy whispered to Raven after breaking off the kiss for air after finding their friends out cold on the floor, "next years target CYBORG".. dun dun dun

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awww FLUFF lol well review people!

-aew&heart


End file.
